Electronic video games have come along way. In the early days, the Odyssey system allowed a user to tape one of several plastic see-through diagrams onto their television screen. Various diagrams were available, such as basketball, hockey, football and pong. However, the underlying game was the same—it was just a variation of the original Pong game. Today, highly complex, nearly real-life graphics are available and the game controllers have more buttons than the most advanced combined remote controls for televisions. The gambling gaming industry has capitalized on this growth. The standard mechanical slot machines of yesterday have converged with the growth in the electronic video gaming industry to introduce a new line of electronic video games. Some of the more popular outgrowths of this convergence are the video poker, black jack and video slot machines.
The gambling gaming industry has also capitalized on applying the growth in networking technology. Today, the electronic games are connected through a network to a main server that monitors the play of the games, the payouts awarded, and even the identity of the parties that are playing the game. The blue-haired ladies with buckets of quarters have been replaced with blue-haired ladies wearing a string around their necks that is connected to magnetic-strip identification card. The magnetic strip identification cards, in some cases simply identify the player but, in other cases operate as a pre-paid card and maintain a value based on the initial value loaded when the card is obtained, augmented by the success or failure of the user at the electronic game. Prior to commencing play, the card is swiped or entered into a slot on the machine and the identity of the player is extracted. In addition, the value loaded onto the card can be read and loaded into the machine. As play commences, the value can be decremented or incremented based on the gambling results. All of this information can be fed into the main server and recorded into a database.
One of the problems that the gambling gaming industry faces is dealing with the amount of traffic that is transmitted through the network. One technique that has been employed to reduce this traffic is to filter out all plays except for payout plays. For instance, in video poker, a payout list is provided on the display to indicate what hands will result in what payouts. Any hands that do not qualify as a payout are simply ignored. The hands that result in a payout result in a data entry being transmitted through the network to the main server. Although this technique provides a solution for reducing network traffic, it advantageously results in filtering out valuable information that could be used by the operators of the games. For instance, being able to track the number of times that a user has played the game, the frequency of starting new games, the characteristics of the user in playing the game and the reactionary speed of the players could be valuable information. Thus, there is a need in the art for a technique to capture this valuable information without over taxing the network bandwidth by introducing an abundance of network traffic.
Another disadvantage of this technique is that it limits the flexibility of the game operators in providing promotional events with the gaming machines. For instance, if an operator decides to run a promotional event in which video poker players will receive special awards for obtaining hands that are not included in the payout list, the main server has no mechanism in which to track the awards. In fact, this type of promotional event has proven to be a common technique used by video gaming machine operators to encourage play. Today these events are handled in the following manner. If an operator decides to award players with a special payback for an arbitrary hand, such as obtaining three or four clubs on Saint Patrick's day for video poker, or having a total of five on a black jack hand on Cinco De Mayo, or other non-standard hands, the operator announces the promotion either via an audio announcement, posters or a marquee that is visible to the players. If a player meets the criteria set forth in the promotion, the player approaches an employee of the casino, or the manager/bartender in a restaurant/bar setting, and gives them notice of the win. The employee or manager/bartender then serves as the sole point of contact for granting the award. It should be quite apparent that such a system is very vulnerable to “foul-play”. One extra-generous bartender trying to help out a friend or impress an attractive lady can easily falsify records and grant the awards to undeserving parties.
Such promotional events have proven to be very beneficial to gambling machine operators; however, the lack of control in granting the awards results in millions of dollars being lost every year. Thus, there is a need in the art for technique that allows gambling machine operators to reap the benefits of providing promotional events while minimizing the risk of loss associated with the payout of awards for these events.